Csi Konoha
by MugenFrekie
Summary: Shikamaru, um investigador, Kiba seu companheiro, Ino a dona do laboratório, Sakura uma médica legista Varios casais? Mandem reviews C1, C2 e agora Chapter 3 ON!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :Naruto não me pertence mas eu quero meu nome assinado nos pergaminhos de kuchyose que nem o Kishimoto Masashi.

ªO.O.O.O.O.ª

**Shikamaru Nara estava em seu escritório vendo alguns papéis até que seu celular toca:**

"Alo" Shikamaru em tom cansado.

"Detetive Shikamaru temos um assassinato aqui na praia"

"Já estou indo"

**Shikamaru sai correndo vai até seu carro e chega a praia e vê Kiba que corre em sua direção:**

"Detetive Shikamaru, um corpo foi arrastado até a praia, parece que ele foi jogado no mar"

"Já sabemos quem é a vítima?"

"Não"

**Logo se aproximam mais duas pessoas Sakura e Ino.**

"Ola detetive Shikamaru e detetive Kiba" Diz Sakura

"Ola detetives" Diz Ino

"Ola Dra. Sakura" Diz Kiba

"Ola Ino" Diz Shikamaru

"Que caso nós temos aqui?" Pergunta Ino.

"Um corpo aparentemente de um homem foi trazido pelo mar até a praia" Diz Kiba.

"Vamos ver o que veio junto do corpo" Diz Sakura.

**Eles se encaminham até o corpo, recolhem sangue localizado no braço da vitima, tiram uma foto do rosto.**

"Olhem isso" Diz Shikamaru em tom chamativo.

"O que é?" Pergunta Sakura.

"Pelo cheiro parece ser champagne que foi tomada logo depois de abrir, e não foi conservada" Afirma Kiba

"Então nosso amigo estava em uma festa" Diz Shikamaru

"Não, eu acho que não, este champagne não parece ser próprio para festa, ele parece ter sido feito em casa" Afirma Kiba.

"Champagne caseiro? Impossível ninguém teria os ingredientes para um champagne" Afirma Shikamaru

"Vamos observar mais um pouco" Diz Ino.

"Achei uma coisa, parece seda" Diz Sakura.

"Parece ser tecido alemão" Diz Shikamaru.

"Como sabe?" pergunta Ino.

"Tenho uma camisa com esse tecido" Responde Shikamaru.

"Tem um pouco de perfume nele, parece ser Armani Pour Homme." Diz Kiba.

"Hmm..." Diz Shikamaru

"Vamos levar as provas para o laboratório" Diz Ino.

"OK" Diz Shikamaru.

"Eu e Sakura vamos levar o corpo para o necrotério para podermos concluir a autopsia e ver se encontramos mais alguma coisa" Diz Kiba.

**Sakura e Kiba levaram o corpo para o necrotério e Shikamaru junto de Ino foram para o laboratório com as provas:**

**-No laboratório-**

"Vou fazer o exame de sangue para ver se ele tinha alguma doença, enquanto isso pegue as digitais e leve para a policia para verificar quem é a nossa vitima OK?" Disse Ino.

"OK, pegue as amostras de champagne e perfume também, e leve a seda para a inspeção para confirmar se é a seda que eu lhe disse" Disse Shikamaru.

"OK" aceitou Ino.

**-No necrotério - Eles tiraram as roupas do morto para examinar.**

"Sakura ele esta com uma temperatura relativamente gelada" Afirma Kiba.

"Sim, mas parece que ele morreu de manhã mesmo porque se fosse de madrugada ele estaria em temperaturas abaixo de zero" afirmou Sakura.

"Vamos tirar o raios-X para verificar o interior do corpo" Disse Kiba.

**Sakura ativou o raios-X, eles examinaram:**

"Não tem água em seus pulmões então ele não morreu afogado" Disse Sakura

"Ele também não levou um tiro, então essa marca de sangue pode ser uma facada, uma agulha ou até uma lança, e pelo visto ele fazia musculação" Afirmou Kiba

"Como sabe?" Perguntou Sakura

"Os músculos são bastante desenvolvidos e alem disso encontrei este cartão de academia na carteira dele, mas infelizmente só havia este cartão, provavelmente o assassino retirou os documentos de identidade, CPF e RG para não sabermos quem é a vitima" Explicou Kiba.

"Muito bem, terminamos?" Perguntou ao amigo.

"Espera... o rosto dele esta com um cheiro de uma substancia meio fraca, vamos recolher um pouco e examinar" Disse Kiba.

"Ok...Hmm...Pelo o que achei aqui parece ser uma substancia sonífera" Diz Sakura

"Mesmo assim não é a causa para sua morte, temos que visitar a casa dessa pessoa"

**-Arquivos-**

1-Sangue da vitima (nenhuma informação)

2-Digitais da vitima (ainda não verificado)

3-Champagne no corpo da vitima (aparentemente feito com ingredientes caseiros ou não atribuídos a um champagne normal)

4-Perfume na blusa da vitima (Armani Pour Homme perfume caro)

5-Seda alemã (nenhuma verificação)

6-Corte no braço direito (sem balas, ataque por faca, agulha ou algum objeto afiado e pontudo)

7-Substancia no rosto da vitima (sonífera)

8-Cartão de academia (fazia musculação ou era Personal Trainer)

9-Foto da vitima (ainda não identificada)

10-Temperatura média (morta de manhã)

11-Raios-X (não levou tiros, não morreu afogado)

-Na policia-

"Policial Lee, precisamos verificar estas digitais" Pediu Shikamaru

"Certo!!!" Diz Lee.

-1 hora depois-

"Descobrimos, seu nome é Florentino" Diz Lee (LOL OMG WTF LMAO)

"Florentino? What a hell???" Diz Shikamaru assustado.

"Sim, ele tinha 34 anos e era médico" Diz Lee

"Certo, poderia me dar os papeis que pertenciam a ele?" Pede Shikamaru.

"Tudo bem, estão aqui!" Lee os entrega.

"Arigatou" Shikamaru sai.

-Shikamaru liga para Kiba-

"Descobriram alguma coisa?" Pergunta Shikamaru.

"Sim, muito" Diz Kiba

"Pode contar" Começa a prestar atenção.

"Nossa vítima, não levou tiros foi cortado com um objeto afiado ou pontudo, não morreu afogada, fizemos uma análise do champagne e descobrimos que haviam pílulas com drogas que prejudicam o organismo dentro delas, e provavelmente ocorreu uma reação química no corpo do individuo, você tem as informações dele?" perguntou Kiba.

"Ele era médico, seu nome era Florentino, 34 anos..." Passou o endereço e outras informações.

Eles desligaram e voltaram para suas casas.

**-Arquivos- new!!!**

1-Sangue da vitima (nenhuma informação)

2-Digitais da vitima (ainda não verificado)

3-Champagne no corpo da vitima (aparentemente feito com ingredientes caseiros ou não atribuídos a um champagne normal)

4-Perfume na blusa da vitima (Armani Pour Homme perfume caro)

5-Seda alemã (nenhuma verificação)

6-Corte no braço direito (sem balas, ataque por faca, agulha ou algum objeto afiado e pontudo)

7-Substancia no rosto da vitima (sonífera)

8-Cartão de academia (fazia musculação ou era Personal Trainer)

9-Foto da vitima (ainda não identificada)

10-Temperatura média (morta de manhã)

11-Raios-X (não levou tiros, não morreu afogado)

**12- Informações da vitima (médico 34 anos, etc.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence mas o Shippuuden Accel 2 já ta chegando em casa.

ªººO.Oººª

**Anteriormente: "Uma vitima na praia, um médico"**

**Continuando:**

**-Shikamaru em sua casa, pensando com sigo mesmo-**

"Hmmm... que estranho, eu acho que esta vitima tem provas demais, para quem foi trazida pelo mar, a champagne e o perfume estavam bem molhados ainda, se o mar tivesse trazido o cheiro não seria tão fácil de descobrir, acho que esta pessoa foi arrastada até a lava"

"Querido! Vem pra cama" Gritou Temari.

"Já vou" Respondeu Shikamaru.

"Pai..." Disse Ebichibi

"Filho? Você divia ta dormindo, sua mãe vai ficar brava" Disse Shikamaru.

"Você pode me contar o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Ebichibi

"Ebichibi no Genki, você esta perguntando demais senhorzinho, va dormir" Disse Shikamaru.

"Mas amanhã vai ter que me contar... Se não..." Ameaçou.

"Se não o que?" Pergunta Shikamaru.

"Nem eu sei, mas achei que ia funcionar" Diz decepcionado.

"Vem aqui filho" Pega seu filho no colo "Olha, quando eu pegar o bandido eu te conto toda a história OK?"   
"ZZzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZZzz" Acaba dormindo.

"Mendokuse na" Diz Shikamaru que dorme ao lado de seu filho no sofá,

-**Na casa de Kiba-**

"Kiba-kun, o chá esta pronto" Diz Hinata

"Hinata, sabe aquele perfume que te dei? Você se lembra onde compramos?" Pergunta Kiba.

"Nós compramos quando fomos para a França, porque ele não era exportado" Lembra Hinata.

"Hmmm..." Pensa Kiba

"Vamos dormir" Diz Hinata

"Ta bom vamos" Os dois vão para a cama "Hinata, porque eu ainda trabalho nisso?" Pergunta Kiba.

"Não sei" Hinata Poe sua cabeça sobre o peito de Kiba "Você que escolheu isso" Ela dorme.

"Aiai... que calor"

Era uma noite quente de verão.

**-No dia seguinte**

**Kiba estava tomando café da manhã até que batem sua porta.**

"Eu atendo" Diz Kiba.

**Ele abre a porta**

"Kiba?" Shikamaru se assusta vendo Kiba sem camisa e de shorts.  
"A fala sério, até parece que você nunca viu alguém sem camisa, desembucha homem" Reclama Kiba.

"Bem, precisamos visitar o apartamento dele" Diz Shikamaru.

"Posso ir assim? Ta muito calor" Pergunta Kiba quase derretendo.

"Você escolhe" Diz Shikamaru.

**Kiba se "arruma" eles vão ate o apartamento da vitima na entrada vêem 2 pessoas:**

"Oi quem são vocês?" Pergunta Shikamaru.

"Eu sou Kimimaro, vocês são?"

"Eu sou o detetive Kiba e ele é o detetive Shikamaru, estamos investigando a morte da pessoa que mora neste apartamento" Explica Kiba.

"Meu médico morreu?" Pergunta

"Você o conhecia?" Pergunta Shikamaru.

"Sim"

"Ele tinha algum problema de saúde? Inimigos?" Pergunta Kiba.

"Ele tinha uma doença, que causava a deficiência dos órgãos, ele tomava milhões de remédios, ele disse que a vida já estava curta" Disse Kimimaro.

"Sabia, estava óbvio, as drogas do champagne eram drogas ilegais, estimulantes, ele sabia que ia morrer então ele aproveitou e deu uma festa, o corpo na praia... Hmmm" pensa Kiba

"Foi a mulher dele" Diz Kimimaro.

"Como sabe?" pergunta Shikamaru.

"Isto aqui" Kiba mostra uma fita.

"O que tem nessa fita?" Pergunta Shikamaru.

"Eu assisti essa fita ontem, nossa vitima deixou um testamento, e pediu para deixarem seu corpo na praia para ele ser purificado pelo mar quando partisse, como eles não tem mais ninguém por perto a mulher dele fez este trabalho" Explica Kiba.

"Caso resolvido?" Pergunta Shikamaru.

"Sim, agora vou para uma praia nudista, estou morrendo de calor vou nadar la etc e tal, vamos? " Pergunta Kiba quase evaporando.

"Hmm musiquinha de final de episódio plzzz" Suplica Shikamaru.

"No próximo episódio de CSI Konoha... uma praia nudista, uma dançarina, e os fora da lei" Diz Kiba.

**Musica de encerramento:**

**I sit and wait**

**Does an angel contemplate my fate**

**And do they know**

**The places where we go**

**When we're grey and old**

**'cause I've been told**

**That salvation lets their wings unfold**

**So when I'm lying in my bed**

**Thoughts running through my head**

**And I feel that love is dead**

**I'm loving angels instead**

**Chorus:**

**And through it all she offers me protection**

**A lot of love and affection**

**Whether I'm right or wrong**

**And down the waterfall**

**Wherever it may take me**

**I know that life won't break me**

**When I come to call she won't forsake me**

**I'm loving angels instead**

**When I'm feeling weak**

**And my pain walks down a one way street**

**I look above**

**And I know I'll always be blessed with love**

**And as the feeling grows**

**She breathes flesh to my bones**

**And when love is dead**

**I'm loving angels instead**

**Chorus (2x)**

**Dikai:**

**A praia nudista. Muahahahahaha**

**Que calor heim.**

**Medidas estremas**

**Crime**

**Humor?**

**Bye bye e deixem reviews!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto-sensei, mas as Fanfics só não podem ser feitas por ele.

º.n\/n.º

**Anteriormente: "**um caso resolvido, vamos pra uma praia nudista"

"O que ta doido?"

**Continuando:**

**-No outro dia, Shikamaru e Kiba iriam para uma praia nudista por causa do calor, chegando la tiraram suas loucas e leram em uma placa: Praia nudista só para ...**

"Que que ta escrito apagado ali?" Pergunta Shikamaru preocupado.

"Sei la mas vamos" Kiba ancioso.

**Eles chegaram e montaram uma barraca próxima dali, Kiba foi nadar no mar, ele deu um mergulho e quando voltou a superfície, viu um homem de seu porte físico a sua frente, o observando.**

"Oi" Disse o homem.

"Oi..." Disse Kiba meio desconfiado.

"Toma isso" Da uma pílula pra ele.

"O que é isso?" Tenta cheirar mas não sente nada

"Por favor tome" Implorou para Kiba

"Ta bom" Ele tomou a pílula, logo se sentiu estranho.

"Estes estimulantes funcionam" Disse o homem para si mesmo, coloca a mão no ombro de Kiba que estava confuso, mas logo colocou sua mão em volta do corpo do homem.

"Kiba?" Shikamaru vendo Kiba com o homem "Vixi?"

**Kiba pegou os braços do homem e puxou ele, dando-lhe um beijo na boca, Shikamaru se surpreendeu, e foi ver o que estava escrito na placa.**

**Placa: Praia nudista só para gays, lésbicas e bi.**

"NÃÃÃÃOOO!!!" Lamentou Shikamaru lamentando-se.

**Enquanto isso Kiba e o homem saíram da água e foram para um campo e levaram mais dois homens**

**-2 horas depois-**

**Kiba volta correndo**

"Kiba como foi no matinho?" Pergunta o companheiro sarcasticamente.

"Não me lembro de nada, só vi um bando de homens me seguindo" Fala Kiba confuso.

"Bem... você tomou um estimulante, foi isso que aconteceu, e você ficou fora de si" Explicou Shikamaru..

**Naquela tarde.**

**-No telefone-**

"Hinata, quer que eu tire fotos daqui?" Perguntou Kiba

"Dexa eu te ver na webcam" (celulares com webcam já existem) pediu Hinata.

"Ta bom" Liga a webcam e faz poses

"Rsrsrsrsrssrs... Atrás de você!!!" Alerta Hinata.

"O que?!" Olha para trás e vê um homem que tenta te atacar, ele pula rapidamente para o lado (outra coisa, o Akamaru ta cum ele ) "Quem é você?" Kiba pula pra trás e veste seu shorts.

"Não te interessa, morra!!!" Diz o homem.

**O homem corre em direção de Kiba.**

"Ikuse Akamaru!"

"WOOF!" (São do Shippuuden então Akamaru esta grandão)

**Eles correm em direção do inimigo, a velocidade deles é impressionante o inimigo nem os percebe, de repente Kiba aparece do lado direito e da um soco no inimigo.**

"Juujin Bushin" Akamaru se transforma em Kiba. "Gatsuga!!"

**Eles vão em direção do inimigo e o atingem o inimigo cai mas ainda consegue se levantar.**

"Hahahaha, Ninpou" Cipós com espinhos saem do chão e vão em direção de Kiba e Akamaru, eles desviam com sua velocidade"

"Ninpou...Kage Nui!" Aparece Shikamaru atrás do inimigo, e o Kage Nui segura os cipós "Vá rápido Kiba, não posso segurar muito" Diz Shikamaru

"O.K" Kiba e Akamaru (já em sua forma real) pulam " Gensouga!!! "Os dois se unem fazendo uma espécie de garouga só que mais forte, eles atingem o inimigo e cavam um buraco onde ficam eles e o inimigo, depois sobem e observam o inimigo no buraco , depois de um tempo o inimigo acorda e sobe.

"Kage Mane no jutsu!!" Ele atinge o inimigo controlando-o, o que você quer com agente?" Pergunta Shikamaru.

"Nada demais" Ele desparece e quando Shikamaru olha, Kiba tb desaparece.

"Droga, ele levou o Kiba!" Fala com sigo mesmo.

**-Pausa para os comerciais-**

_Nova linha de perfumes, Orochimenta esperimente_

_Orochimenta, até você vai querer vomitar._

_Linha de produtos Sannin producs_

_A seguir no Konoha knew:_

_15h – A nova técnica do Gaara_

_16h – O treino de Asuma_

_e amanha as 17h – A morte de Hinata._

_Só no Konoha knew._

_Comercial Sony Ericsson._

_And now!!!! Vanessa da Mata_

_Meu nome é Yamato Vanessa da Mata_

_Compre agora, aparelhos Sony Ericsson Vivo, com conteúdo Vanessa da Mata, você vai fazer um show em sua casa._

**- Volta dos comerciais –**

"E agora o que vou fazer?" Pergunta Shikamaru.

"Uma praia nudista, ninguém merece" Diz Shikamaru.

"Mendokuse na"

"Vou dormir"

ZZZZZzzZZzZZzZZZZzzzzzZZZZ

**- Plantão Konoha –**

**Com a apresentadora: Tsunade**

"_Estamos aqui com uma noticia chocante!_

_Quem quer saber o que acontece com Kiba no mato?_

_Eu também quero, vocês que responderam sim eu amo yaoi._

_Aguardem uma fic especial que contara exatamente o que aconteceu,_

_Os personagens alem de Kiba terão nomes criados por vocês fãs_

_Mandem reviews com nomes plz_

**- Fim do plantão –**


End file.
